


BOYFRIEND

by mizugane



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: College/University, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Pinto, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/pseuds/mizugane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach向Chris告白后他们在一起了。然而当时他们都没想过会在一起那么久……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/gifts).



> 这篇文是写给亲爱的阿C看的，祝她生日快乐。  
> 另外，这篇文挑战的风格是比较大大咧咧的那种，所以整体会有点大纲文的感觉。

**第一章、**

十五岁那年，Zachary Quinto向他表白，嗯，或者说类似表白，然后他们在一起了。

“我们在一起吧。”

“嗯？”

“男女朋友那种、呸、是交往那种。接吻做爱那种关系。你懂吗？”

“当然知道。”Chris 当然明白Zach的意思，只是为什么是他？“为什么是我？你不是认识很多人吗？”

“因为我想找个男朋友，而你也单身，我们刚好，就在一起吧。”

带着老土眼镜的Chris歪着头看他，非常认真地思考了。他还不清楚自己的性向，之前也有交过女朋友，但是男朋友，没有，Chris想也没有想过，但如果对象是Zach的话，也不是不可以尝试，正好可以弄清楚自己到底是直的还是双。

Zach是男孩们当中长得最帅的那个，倒追他的女孩子多得数不清。相当重要的一点是，Zach不邋遢，他很注重外表，Chris虽然不是很了解他的心态，但是他成功让Chris不反感他的外观。

“好吧。”Chris在说这句话的时候，Zach露出了笑容，然后他们就那样，开始交往了。

。。。

当他被Zach拉到顶楼阳台上的时候，Zach将他推到角落里，取下他又老又土的眼镜，用他焦糖色迷人的眼神盯着Chris看，Chris则在眼镜被取下的当儿，就下意识地因为不适应光线而眯起眼睛，八百度近视的他看着朦朦胧胧的身影越靠越近，最后，柔软湿润带着暖意的东西触碰上他的唇，他才知道，那是Zach的嘴唇。

“张嘴，”Zach在品尝了一遍Chris粉嫩的嘴唇后命令道。

Chris听话地张开唇，Zach迫不及待地伸入他的舌头。他们交换着角度接吻，最后双双都要窒息的时候才停了下来。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇，趴在他身上四处摸索他的眼镜，“我的眼镜呢？我看不见东西了。”

“你的眼镜太土了，弄丢了更好，马上去换。”Zach坏心眼地说道，他确实不是很记得自己将Chris的眼镜塞到哪儿了。

Chris皱起眉头，“不需要，我还有备份。”

“天啊，”Zach翻了一道白眼，继续把Chris按到墙上，索取更多的吻。

第一次接吻的时候Chris并没有让Zach把舌头伸到他的嘴里。于是他们只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，点到即止。Chris感受着他柔软的唇，意外的没有反感，就试着抚摸上Zach墨黑色的头发，让Chris也感到意外的是，Zach的头发，也非常地柔软。

。。。

虽然Zach和Chris已经交往了好几个月，但是他们并没有太过于黏糊，和其他情侣相比起来，他们更加地……冷淡。

Zach在和他的兄弟们耍嘴皮子的时候，也不会带着Chris出来。Chris和他的朋友混在一起的时候也不会找Zach。他们各自有各自的日常生活、活动和娱乐，互不相干，但是他们在一起的时候，也只有他们两人而已。

就好像现在，Zach心血来潮想要来一发，他就用手机给他的男朋友写短信。

Zach：今晚来我家，我父母带着老哥去探望亲戚了。

Chris：今晚不行，明天有小测，我要复习。

Zach：别啰嗦，叫你过来你就给我过来。

Zach：哦，Chris，难道你不想念我的手？

Zach：我有一双魔法之手，你之前不是亲身感受到了么，你还射的我一手都是呢，Chris？

Chris：别耍无赖了Zach，我过去，行了么？

Zach：这才是我的乖宝贝，晚上吃完晚饭就过来，八点。

Chris：好，现在别再打扰我复习了。不然你自己玩你的蛋。

Zach：你可不舍得。（贱笑）

Chris：SOB（Son Of a Bitch）

Chris在九点半才骑着脚踏车抵达那个混蛋的家，他把脚踏车拴好，再走到Zach的家门口，按门铃。Zach一打开门，就把他拉到房间里，用力地把他推到床上。扯开他厚重的衣服，“Z、Zach！别扯烂我的衣服啊。”Chris喊道。

Zach最后还是把他脱了个精光，然后压在他身上用自己已经发烫的坚硬在他身上磨蹭。Chris不服气地将Zach的衣服也猛地扯光，紧接着激烈地接吻着，进行他们日常非常亲密的举动。

Chris没有让Zach碰他的后面，虽然他们互相打手枪的时候，Zach很喜欢用力地握着他的屁股，他不止一次听见Zach说他的屁股很翘了。他不喜欢别人谈论他的屁股，因为它太翘了，Chris一点也不认为那是优点。尽管Chris每次这么说的时候吗，Zach都会翻白眼。Chris不以为然。

在他们都射出来之后，Zach躺在Chris的身上，两人都陷入了高潮后的余韵，那种感觉和自己打手枪之后的空虚感不一样，是更加实在的。因为对方是自己的男朋友。这个认知会让你的内心被填满，不再空虚。所以尽管可以自己解决，Zach更喜欢到Chris的家或者把Chris叫过来，然后一起享乐。

他们休息了好一阵子，Chris推开身上笨重的Zach，爬起来，用毛巾把自己身上的液体都擦干，才套上原来的衣服，准备离开。

Zach瞄了一眼Chris，又把眼睛闭上，“Bye，Honey。”

“Bye，Dickhead。”Chris没好气地回道却惹来对方的笑意。

Chris没有再理会他，他已经熟悉地自己找到大门，帮他锁上，然后关门。

Zach没有在Chris身上留下吻痕，这是Chris唯一感激的地方，他不想要麻烦地和家人还是同学解释。

Chris在学校里的人气不怎么样，因为Chris长得瘦，脸上没什么肉不好看，而且还成天带着一副蠢兮兮的老土眼镜。Chris的成绩一向很好，也偶尔会被恶霸欺负，只是Chris懂得闪开这些不必要的麻烦。自得其乐地享受自己的世界。他参加了学校的篮球社，正式选手就轮不到他们这些瘦弱的弱鸡了，他们被二三线组的球队里，就是那种等那些正式球队的球员练习好了，才可以使用球场的社员。Chris对此只是耸耸肩，毫不介意。

认识Zach是最不像他会做的事了，而且还答应了要和他交往就更加奇特了。在一开始交往的时候，Chris就有一种心理准备，自己随时会被甩掉，但直到现在他们还是相安无事地维持情侣关系的确有点让他讶异。

Zach是学校里数一数二的帅哥，因为他是混血，长得非常非常英俊，许多女人都会主动扑上去求操。Zach则是一副不冷不热的态度，不削于理会那些人事物，经常逃课，功课也不怎么样，他本人也好像不在意一样。哥们几乎随处可见，人缘极好。

越是这样的人，对人就越混蛋，Chris此时此刻深有体会，他一边说着电话，一边压着Chris的脑袋，往他胯下施压。

“……Fuck off Terry！”Zach眯起眼看着跪在他腿间的Chris，越发激动地往他嘴里冲刺。

Chris忍着被哽到而溢满眼眶的泪水，发出呜咽声。

“不跟你扯淡了，Idiot。”然后Zach把电话挂上，专心地操着Chris的嘴。

他没撑多久就射进了保险套里，Chris把他疲软的阴茎从口中吐出来。然后用手抹了抹红肿的嘴唇。对着Zach说了句，“Jerk。”

Zach把用过的保险套扯下来，熟练地打了个结，就丢到垃圾桶里。他把一边生闷气的Chris拉到床上，然后伏在他身上。亲吻他被自己操肿的唇，用手安抚他已经勃起的小Chris。另一只到处抚摸的手调皮地伸到禁地，Chris反应非常大地想要推开Zach。“不行！”

Zach翻了一道白眼，嘴唇抵着Chris的咽喉处，“别那么孩子气，只是一根手指而已。”

Chris忍着眼泪，气愤地道，“又不是你被捅，你说的倒是轻松，混蛋。”

Zach张嘴就对着Chris的肩膀处咬了下去，痛的Chris大叫起来，“啊——FUCK YOU ZACHARY QUINTO！”

Zach盯着他的眼睛道，“别说得你好像不兴奋一样，你的老二在我手上硬得很。”

“你就是一个混账，Zach。”

“一个你爱的混账。”

“Fuck，你别停啊——”

Chris射了出来，但是他踢了Zach一脚，因为中途他又把那根该死的手指捅入他的后庭里，该死的痛，该死的Zachary Quinto。

那次之后他整整一周没有再理会Zach。一直到他肩上的咬痕痊愈的时候，他才勉强气消了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章、**

一个学期过去了，他和Zach还没有分手，算是某种意义上的奇迹。他在和Zach做那种亲密行为的时候，Zach都会很喜欢用上手指，Chris不觉得那样有什么好的，但是那个混蛋倒是学会了用上润滑剂，至少不会痛，但是有一种很奇特的感觉，就好像后面被塞满了，他还喜欢用他的手指模拟性交的动作抽插，然后一边将他们的老二贴在一起撸动。不可否认，这样的确很爽，就是后庭莫名怪怪的感觉。Chris也不讨厌就是了，只要不再痛的话。

球队里有一个非常捉弄人的传统，就是每次球赛里，要把一个球队的队员塞到女子拉拉队里，装女人，取悦大众。

这次球赛被拖下水的倒霉蛋可不就是Chris本人，他想过装病然后蒙混过去的。那群人放了话，如果Chris今天晚上不出现，那么他们就会让他永远都不用再出现在学校里了。不是Chris怂，而是他不想制造更多麻烦，于是他才决定现身。

他被球队里的恶霸推进了女子拉拉队更衣室里，拉拉队那些奔放豪迈等着看好戏的女孩们迫使他穿上了女人的内衣裤还有拉拉队的制服，她们还在Chris的脸上涂涂抹抹，在她们打算将他八百度近视的眼镜给没收，Chris非常坚定地抢了回来。

Chris在球赛开始的时候就躲在拉拉队队伍的后边，隐藏在人群当中，他已经没有心情顾虑球赛的结果了，即使他喜欢看球赛。

Zach对球赛的关注度就好像对女人的专注度，存在赏心悦目，但是不感兴趣，他的老二现在对那个穿着拉拉队制服，戴着老土眼镜的Chris Pine比较有性趣。

托他的土眼镜所赐，Zach一眼就认出了他的男朋友。

所以在他走到厕所以前，把他堵在更衣室里，Zach绝对可以名正言顺和他来一发。

Chris被突如其来的力量推撞到身后的不锈钢制衣柜，他的头撞疼了。他的手被压在头上，Chris在挣扎前才看清楚袭击他的混蛋，叫做Zachary Quinto。

“FUCK，Zach你干什么?”

“干你。”Zach的嘴唇贴着Chris，说完就等不及舌吻他。

“你脸上涂了什么？”Zach皱起眉头，他一嘴都是化学味道，也没有阻止他一路吻到Chris的喉结。

“化妆品。”Chris对他翻了个白眼。Zach直接把手伸到Chris的裙子里面，然后Zach把他结结实实压在那边来了一发刺激的半公开场所手活。

球赛结束的时候，球员们因为赢了球赛纷纷和拉拉队们亲热，所以当Zach在事后被撞破和其中一个拉拉队队员在更衣室里亲热，也没有惹来非议，只有狼心狗肺地喝彩。但那个女人后来貌似推开了Zach，掉头就跑了。

留下一直坏笑的Zach还有一群胡闹的人。

所以在隔天发生了意外事件后，Chris被叫到办公室里，Zach主动把殴斗的罪名拦到身上的时候，Chris会那么地目瞪口呆。因为Chris知道他的男朋友是个混蛋，万万没想到他会怎么做。在Chris瞪大眼睛看着他的男朋友一副吊儿郎当目中无人的样子应付喋喋不休的训导主任的时候，Zach撇了他一眼叫他不要多嘴。

原因自然是因为那天早上Chris去上学的时候就被堵在走廊上，Chris一如往常那样，绕开了对方。殊不知对方说了，“没想到你是gay，Chris Pine。”

Chris停顿了一下，完全没有打算理会对方。

“你猜如果他们看到你和Zachary Quinto接吻的照片会怎么样？”

当看到殴斗平时也只是视而不见的Zach这次却一反常态，出乎意料地扑了过去拉开金黄色短发的男生。

“Shit，Chris 你在干什么！”

Chris原本想要继续揍人，却被Zach用力地拉开了。“放开我，Zach。”

“你别揍了！”

气喘吁吁的Chris不再挣动后，Zach才松开了双手。“站着不要动。”Zach指着Chris说道。

Zach看着趴在地上捂着脸的人，也看到了地上的照片，他捡起照片，蹲了下来。

他掐着对方的下颚，恶狠狠地说，“如果我听到什么风声，我就废了你。”他一边说一边用照片拍打着那个人的脸。

后来也不知道是哪个鼠辈看到了这个画面去通知了老师。结果待在那里的三个人都被叫了进去。Zach 把揍人的事情拦上身，被揍的人一副心有不甘却不敢吭声的模样，训导主任自然也相信一向成绩优秀的Chris Pine不会参与殴斗事件，于是记了Zach和Ronald的大过。

Chris在Zach的家，仰躺在Zach的单人床上，Zach则压在他身上，埋在他颈边用嘴品尝Chris。Chris十指紧栓着Zach的头发，大声地喘息着。

“为什么你要那么做？”Chris把已经左右他许久的问题说了出来。他在上课的时候也一直在思考，让他非常困惑。

“什么？” Zach百忙中抽空说道。

“办公室，说你Ronald是你揍的。” Chris 推开Zach的脑袋。

不满被推开的Zach皱起眉头，“你是白痴吗。”Zach翻了一道白眼，“你的底是干净的，我被记过又不是一次两次的事情了。”

“但是人是我揍的，不应该…”

“你还好意思说，你被逼着穿女装都没有发火，就这么个小混混就把你逼急了。”

这么说完，Chris才记得，Zach拿了那张照片的事情。“你把他的照片藏起来了？”

Zach露出了他的痞笑，“要给我留作纪念。”

“You're such a jerk, Zachary Quinto.”(你真是个混蛋。)

“But you likes me.”(我不坏你不爱。)

Chris被气红了脸，他从Zach身上学习到，人不要脸即天下无敌的事实。

 


	3. Chapter 3

他们就这样，见面聊聊天，接接吻，做做亲密的举动，日子就这么平淡地过去了。

他们交往了整整一年，偶尔会冷战，通常很快就会和好，像普通的情侣一样，但也不普通，因为他们两的性别都是男的。Chris十六岁生日的时候，Zach把摩托开到Chris的家，往Chris的窗口扔石头。

过了不久，Chris的窗口打开了。

“你在这里干嘛？”Chris的口型这么说着。

“下来。”

Chris瞪大了眼睛，他知道自己不下楼，这混蛋就会赖着不走。他对他比了中指，这个举动惹来Zach的笑意，他坏坏地笑了出来。他穿着睡衣走到外面的时候，Zach挑起眉头，“去穿上我买给你的衣服，然后我带你去兜风。”

“什么？Zach，你不能突然到我家然后叫我跟你走。”Chris皱起眉头喊道。

“你知道吗，事实是我可以。快点去换衣服。我给你五分钟。”

他可以看得出Chris进屋的背影说明他真的生气了，但是又怎么样，他是他的男朋友，不是吗。

所以在Chris穿着他买的紧身牛仔裤和V领恤衫出来的时候，Zach用手恶意地抓住Chris的翘臀捏了几把。“这才是我的男孩。”

Chris没好气地甩开他的手，恶狠狠地用湿润的蓝眼睛瞪了他一眼。

“Come on Chris，我们会有很多乐趣。”

“我他妈讨厌你。”

“继续撒谎吧。”

在Zach开动摩托后，抓着他腰部的Chris揍了他一拳。导致摩托车不平衡而歪了一下。“fuck，没听过不能打司机吗？”Zach不怕死地调侃道。带着他去兜风，他开着他兄长的摩托车，把他载到海边，租了一间度假屋。

“带我来这里干嘛？”Chris脱下头盔，对着Zach说。

“你的生日，带你来看日出。”

“这不是你的目的，我的父母在，所以你才把我载出来，你想要操我。”

Zach挑眉，没有否认。“别以为我不知道你的父母都出差了。”

“你还是没有否认你想操我。”

“通常这种时候你要感动得一塌糊涂然后主动献身。”Zach停好了摩托后，把他拉到海滩上。

“我不是小女生。”

“我很清楚，你的老二每天都会在我手上证明你的性别。”

“现在还没天亮，我们要坐到什么时候？蚊子很多。”然后他在黑暗中把对方试图接近他的脑袋推开。

“No fucking way，我不会在这里和你亲热。”

Zach翻了白眼，当然Chris看不到，不代表他猜不出。“好好好，公主，我带你去房间。”

Chris也就这样默认，这是Zach的怪癖之一，就好像现在，他们一张大得可怕的床上，用手将两人的老二贴在一起打手枪，Chris仰躺在床上眯着眼睛享受余韵，Zach坐在他腿间，掰开他白皙嫩滑的大腿，折成M形状。Chris任由他摆布，Zach摸清了Chris在床上的习惯，只要他射了一次，就会乖乖任他为所欲为了。他把手指塞进Chris的嘴里，缠上了他的唾液，润滑插进他的屁股里。

Chris皱起眉头，Zach真的很喜欢玩他的屁股，并没有听见Zach的碎碎念什么不可能找不到之类的。他在他的后庭里一直摸索，直到他手指的角度碰到某个地方，Chris整个人都弹了起来。

Chris瞪大眼睛看着一脸痞笑的Zach。

“Honey，看来我找到你的Sweet Spot 了。”Zach再捅进一只手指，玩弄着那个地方。

Chris倒吸一口气。

“舒服吗，Chris？”Zach用上了为了和他做爱而特意去购买的男性使用润滑剂，插入两只手指，得意地在Chris的前列腺来回按摩。

Chris气喘吁吁，半掩着眼帘，用湿润的眼睛看着Zach。“嗯……”

Chris开始闭起眼睛享受前列腺被Zach指头来来回回不断按摩的感觉，那种麻麻刺刺像触电一样使他的下身开始颤抖。操，这种感觉会让人上瘾。他耸动着下身跟随着他跟魔法一样的手指一起舞动。“天……这感觉……哼嗯……”

“很好对吧，Chris。”Zach一边吸允玩弄Chris粉色的乳尖，还时不时恶意地用牙齿咬一咬，更加刺激着他。

Chris往后扬起脑袋，发出可爱的鼻音，他的手情不自禁地攀上了Zach乱糟糟的黑发，“嗯哼……继续…别停……”Chris的老二慢慢从疲软的状态瑟瑟勃起，开始流出一些精液。

Zach用手指感受Chris温暖紧致的通道，再继续挤出了一些润滑剂在Chris的穴口上，冰凉的触觉和火热的穴口形成巨大的对比，他无视Chris的惊叹，塞入了第三只手指。

原本肌肉被推挤闯入的痛楚在Zach不间断的按摩着他的前列腺的举动而让他无暇再感受了。

他下身的快感一直叠加，他用手抓住自己的分身上下撸动，一边喘着气呻吟，然后他经历了最为漫长的射精体验，他闭着眼睛弓起身子，他的精液流到了阴茎上。

Zach把他阴茎上的精液弄在手上，然后往Chris的嘴里塞。短时间内经历了两次完全不一样的高潮后的Chris怔怔地看着天花板，对Zach一向混蛋的行为没有反抗，只是微微皱起眉头，等发现了他的举动后，把他的手挥开，然后用手臂擦了擦嘴。

Zach笑了笑，扯开了一个安全套，套进自己的老二上，然后整个人骑在Chris赤裸的胸膛上，把阴茎对着Chris的脸，捅到他的嘴里。Chris被迫用手抱着他的大腿不让他过于深入，鼻间都被Zach的气息笼罩，即使他已经射了两次也还是觉得很火辣。

Zach没有射在Chris的嘴里，大汗淋漓的他用手把脸上的头发往上梳理，舔了舔唇，把阴茎从Chris的嘴里抽出来，Chris一脸疑惑地看着Zach，Zach却用沙哑性感地声音说：“我要操你。”

Chris吞咽了口水，他刚刚才被玩得射了出来，他还没硬起来呢。他胸膛随着呼吸而起伏，Zach没有等待他的回应，已经掰开他的双腿，一字拉开，将自己置于Chris的双腿之间。

他缓缓地挤入那一张一合的小嘴里，Chris侧翻着脸，紧闭眼睛忍受那巨物侵入所带来的剧痛，“Z、Za、Zach——”痛死了，Chris下体如此叫嚣着。

而Zach依旧紧握着Chris的腰部，没有停止地一寸一寸入侵他。“Yes，宝贝。就是这样……”Zach口头上安抚道。

Chris痛的眼泪都飙了出来，“痛死我了——啊……”

Zach大喘着气，低下头吻住喋喋不休的Chris。“进去了。”

然后也没等Chris适应，就开始抽动，“Fuck Chris，你咬得我、真紧，”Zach忍不住爆了粗口，这是他第一次进入男人的身体，爽的他都快射了。Chris的通道又温暖又湿润又紧致，操，他爱上了操他的感觉。

他的腰部不断地使力，用硬得发疼的老二狠狠地操干身下难耐扭动呻吟大喊的男人。Chris浑身都是汗水，他像窒息的海底生物一般不停喘息，整个人都被Zach操得红了起来，原本软趴趴的性器也在Zach有意无意中撞击到他敏感的前列腺而开始半勃起，他身上的Zach忘我的耸动着下体，自顾自己的快感，重复抽出阴茎，再重重地插入。Chris无法，只好用左手握着自己的勃起撸动，随着越来越激烈的动作，Chris被撞得整个人都在移动，然后又被强硬的双手钳住，拖了回去故技重施。

Chris开始从激烈的性事当中感受到快感，Zach的老二好几次里也会撞中他的前列腺一次，他一边抚摸着自己的性器，一边由着Zach操着自己的屁股，咬着自己的胸膛。“Zach……啊……我、我要……嗯……射了……Za、Zach——”

Zach吸允着Chris被汗水浸湿的脖子，在Chris自己抚摸着阴茎的时候，加上Zach好几次连续狠狠摩擦到他的前列腺，导致已经射过好几次的Chris再一次，射了出来，溅到了Zach的腹部还有自己的身上。

“Fu、uck……Chris——”Zach在Chris射出的时候被Chris紧紧包围着，让他在极乐中释放。Chris的双腿还紧紧拴着Zach精瘦的腰间。他们额头抵着额头，气喘吁吁地看着对方，虽然在八百度近视的Chris眼里，眼前的Zach只是模糊的景象，他依旧凝视着对方。

“感觉怎么样，Princess？”Zach轻佻的说道，手不安分地抓着Chris弹性十足的翘臀不断揉捏。

“不要叫我Princess，Ass Hole。但是……刚才太疯狂了。”Chris毫不忌惮地说道。

“嗯哼，刚刚被干屁股的可是你，宝贝。”他有一下没一下地啄吻着Chris。

“一开始的时候痛死我了，你这个混蛋，把你软趴趴的家伙拔出去。我要去洗澡睡觉。”Chris已经累得开始发困了，可是Zach还没有从他身上离开，Chris只好伸手把他推开。

Zach把老二从温暖的地方拔出来，把湿哒哒的安全套丢掉，然后离开了Chris的身体。

Chris从浴室走出来的时候，对方已经从另一间浴室沐浴完毕并且倒在床上呼呼大睡了。Chris叹了一口气，从房间里的地上捡起自己的衣物，穿好了才扑到床上。在他闭上眼睛睡觉前，心里想着，好歹Zach也把污秽的床单换掉了。

隔天Chris感觉浑身都被拆散了，他们只是用手互相帮对方解决早晨勃起，一起去吃了一顿典型美式早晨，Zach就把Chris送回家了，临走前他把一条链子拿出来，送给Chris。是一条男士项链，上面还有一个十字架，然后对着他说了一声：“生日快乐。”

Chris第一次没有和家人一起庆祝的生日，除了屁股痛了点之外，Zach可以说是给了他一个相当愉快的生日。Chris笑了笑，把设计简单大方的项链收进口袋里，然后掏出锁匙走回家里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 派派的第一次就这样被ZQQ吃掉惹 : ) 喜欢的请留言


End file.
